Bosom Kiss
by LoneRyu
Summary: So... The event take place after the incident Imperishable Nights where Mokou and Kaguya relations had improved significantly. Nowadays Mokou just challenged Kaguya to a Danmaku battle every now and then to relieve some stress or just for fun, little did she knows that it will cause another little incident. Based on the Doujin Idakisu by Hachi (Chihagura)


**Author's Notes:**

Disclaimer:

I don't own any Touhou Project related properties. All of them belong to Team Shanghai Alice and Zun. This story is based on a Doujin titled Idakissu (Bosom Kiss) in which I had to say not belong to me as well. The Doujin is Authored by Hachi in the Circle of Chihagura.

Please let me know if you spot any grammar errors. Needless to say I'm pretty bad at grammar.

* * *

"…" Conversation

_"…" Thoughts_

Eientei, the old fashioned Japanese mansion hidden deep within the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. Two figures wereengaged in a danmaku duel on the courtyard: one a girl with red eyes and ankle-length ivory hair, she wore a light brown shirt that looked as if it had been discolored by fire, and dark red overalls that were randomly decorated with paper charms. Her hairwas tied with these same red and white paper charms. She is none other than Fujiwara no Mokou, well known in Gensokyo as the immortal flame girl.

The other girl had dark brown eyes and a very long black hair. She wore a pink shirt with many white bows, and a long, dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with bamboo and flower shapes. She was Houraisan Kaguya or better known as the eternal moon princess.

"Last Spell - Impossible Request: Bullet Branch of Hourai!" Kaguya announced as she pulled out her Jewelled Branch of Hourai and started lashing streams of bullets at Mokou.

"_If I can beat this one__, I've__ won...__"_ Mokou thought as she charged ahead in full speed while she evade the bullets that went her way.

Mokou's eyes flashed with determination "Fire Bird - Flying Phoenix..." Mokou said as she unleashed her power towards Kaguya.

A large explosion was heard causing the whole Eientei to shook, some trees were knocked down and dust flew everywhere. As the dust subsides a dazed black haired beauty was lying on the ground while the other ivory haired girl knelt not far away.

Mokou was panting from the exertion, she laid her eyes on her rival lying unconscious. As Mokou processed her surrounding she realized that she managed to defeat Kaguya and it's the first time in her life time that she managed to defeat Kaguya without being hit by one of her impossible requests spell cards.

"I... I... I WON! I got all her spell cards!" Mokou shouted in triumph as she celebrated her victory over Kaguya the moon princess.

"_Fa-father, __d__id you see? I__,__ Mokou__,__ have finally defeated our mortal enemy__,__ the moon princess! My father's grudge... The grudge of the dried persimmon... The grudge of the sweet rice jelly... with this I can finally heap verbal abuse on Kaguya for all the enmity I've held up until now!__"_ Mokou thought excitedly at her victory.

"Huh?" A sweet voice was heard from the second floor of Eientei, Mokou looked up and found Reisen looking down upon them, "Did the princess lose?"

Mokou put her best smile and gave a thumbs up, "That's right, I defeated her and got all her spell cards."

Reisen was a bit amazed as she said, "Eh? The Trials... Then that means Mokou-san has finally..."

"That's right I finally did it!" Mokou said again very proud of herself.

"Well, so you've finally overcome them. Congratulations..." A voice came from the porch as Mokou laid her eyes on the source: Yagokoro Eirin.

"Why thank you," Mokou grinned at the white haired beauty.

"So then that means it's **_finally_**..." Eirin said again. Reisen came floating down next to Eirin who stood on the porch.

**"That's right! I've finally done it!"** Mokou exclaimed proudly.

"W...Wait! Wait just a minute! Do you realize what you're saying!?" Mokou felt a tug on her arm. It was Kaguya, who had just come to her senses.

"What do you mean? I'm just asserting my place as the victor," Mokou said, a bit confused at Kaguya's reaction.

"C...Calm down and take a minute to rethink this!" Kaguya exclaimed again, making Mokou more confused.

"What are you saying? There's so many things I want to say to you which is why I've been so stubborn..." Mokou replied.

"Huh!? But... But... Umm... We're..." Kaguya stumbled over her words, fidgeting in place, "W...W...We're both girls..." Kaguya said shyly as a faint blush crept to her face.

"And what's the problem with that!?" Mokou yelled startling Kaguya and earning an "Ohhh!" from both Eirin and Reisen, who watched the surprising scene with interest and wonder.

"Just be quiet and listen to what I have to say!" Mokou said as she grabbed Kaguya's shoulders.

"Oh my~ Things are really steaming up~" Eirin remarked seeing this development.

"Though this means that the princess is finally getting married~" Reisen added smiling.

Hearing these words, Mokou took a glance at both Eirin and Reisen who were smiling in earnest. Dread filled her as she slowly turned back to Kaguya, whose face was beet red.

Mokou thought about it. One could practically hear the cogs, gears and mechanisms turning and ticking in her head.

_Kaguya getting _**_married__-__Trials_**_ need to be _**_cleared_**_-"__Yes! I finally _**_got all her spell cards__..._**_"_

Then her thought flashed to the beginning when Reisen and Eirin remarked on her victory:

"_Eh!? The trials... then that means Mokou-san has **finally..."**_

"_Well, well so you've finally overcome them...__"_

"_So then that means it's __finally__...__"_

**DING! (*)**

"**Y... You idiot! That's not what I meant!**" Mokou yelled at Kaguya, horrified as she realized her situation.

"**That's not what you meant?**"A cold voice asked.

It was Eirin, sporting a sweet and rather carefree smile while nonchalantly cracking her knuckles. An ominous feeling came over her. She continued talking in a voice dripping with sugar. The very sound of it set off warning bells all over Mokou's mind, "Don't tell me that we and the princess were mistaken. That you took the trial just to bully her?"

"**Is that it?**" Eirin said with a smile but Mokou could felt the murderous intention behind the words.

"_This is bad! If I give the wrong answer,she's going to tear me limb from limb!"_ Mokou thought as she tried to think. Being an immortal, she didn't fear death. However, she still could feel pain and Eirin's expertise in the medical field had allowed her to learn techniques to inflict pain in ways that would leave her hoping for death instead. The thoughts were so terrifying they took the color off Mokou's face.

"No... I didn't say that..." Mokou weakly said in her defense, as cold sweat trickled down her neck.

"_This is strange! I won__,__ right? Why did things turn out like this? Was I too cheap when I offered money the last time I visited a shrine and this is punishment for that? Or was it that I completely forgot about the anniversary of my father's death and had been enjoying myself at an onsen? Someone, anyone, help me..."_ Mokou thought as she tried to find away to escape her current then, she looked at a figure on the second floor. It was Tewi.

Mokou tried to transmit her thoughts to Tewi (Rabbits are known to have telepathic abilities right?), _"Help me __h__elp me __h__elp me __h__elp me __h__elp me..."_

However Tewi just went back to her room and slammed the door behind her.

**_"N__OOOOOO__!"_** Mokou mentally screamed at this. Just then Mokou's attention went back to Reisen and Eirin who chatted with each other while glancing slyly at Mokou.

"When you propose, you should really give the other person a kiss, right?" Reisen remarked smiling mischievously.

"That's right! Though Mokou-tan is the type to not get the hint~" Eirin replied also smiled.

"Eh... What should we do if she tries to escape?" Reisen added, seemingly innocent.

"**We'll break her arms if that happens!**" Eirin cheerfully exclaimed.

"_This is bad! If this continues, they'll keep raising the bar! W...when... did they start talking about k...kissing? I should do something that won't be too revolting to me afterwards but that will be convincing enough to not get my arms broken...! I can't kiss her lips! I'll really look like a pervert if I do that! The natural order should be something else. The forehead would still get my arms broken so... Umm... Umm..__."_ Mokou pondered as she hesitated on what she should do.

She hesitated for another second, but then Mokou hastily approached Kaguya, who became bewildered at this and yelped, "W...Wait...!"

Kaguya put up her arms in front of her face to prevent Mokou from kissing her. However, to everyone's surprise, Mokou knelt, carefully took a lock of Kaguya's long, black hair in her hand and gently kissed it.

At this gesture Eirin spurted, Reisen was left shocked, while Kaguya's face went from blushing to tomato red in record time. She become flustered as she pushed Mokou away, shouting, "Waaahhhh!" in embarasement.

Mokou fell on her bottom, "Ah! Ouch! Why do you do that all of a sudden?"

Just then Mokou realized that both Eirin and Reisen were talking excitedly. However, she couldn't make out any words they said. Mokou stood up patting her bottom and, annoyed, said, "Wh...What? You're treating me like a toy and on top of that, laughing at me!?"

"Ah, 's not what we meant. We were just wondering if you understood the meaning of what you just did... It's a really old custom and already out of fashion but... On the moon, a kiss on the hair symbolizes... It's just such a coincidence..." Eirin said as she smiled with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Ei...Eirin! Don't say anymore! Anyways, Mokou wouldn't know about such antiquated custom! It was just a coincidence! That's all! Don't say anything unnecessary!" Kaguya became frantic as she tried desperately to stop Eirin from talking more.

"What do you mean coincidence-? If it were just a coincidence, wouldn't it be so dramatic? I'm so jealous~" Eirin continued.

"Jealous... what are you saying!? Eirin! You aren't allowed to say anything else!" Kaguya said as she flailed towards Eirin trying to shut her.

"Isn't it ok? We should tell her if she doesn't know." Eirin said while keeping Kaguya at bay with her hand. All the while Mokou just stood there confused.

" want to know right? Come over here~" Eirin said playfully while she kept Kaguya at a distance with her right hand and motioned Mokou with her free hand to come closer.

Mokou did and then Eirin whispered to Mokou's ear. At her words Mokou's face turned red. Mokou quickly looked at Kaguya, who twitched and then turned away her face in embarasment.

"Ah... F...F... Forget I said that!" Mokou demanded.

"No!" Kaguya denied adamantly causing Mokou to stagger behind.

"I... I didn't know it meant something like that! So it doesn't count!"

"**NO~!**"

"I won't accept that!"

"We've got two witnesses right here so it's impossible to forget!"

Just then Kaguya went to make her way to leave the scene and said, "Inaba! Eirin! Our guest is leaving now. I'm going back to my room, so I'll leave the rest to you..."

"Wa...Wait...Kagu..." Mokou in a desperate attempt reached out with her hand to stop Kaguya. However, before Mokou's hand touched her shoulder, Kaguya swiped with hers and held Mokou's delicately, with the arch of her hand, earning a confused and surprised reaction from Mokou.

And then Kaguya gently kissed Mokou's fingers.

At this gesture Eirin chortled uncontrollaby while Reisen became amazed, pressing her hands to her cheeks as they turned all red.

"KYAAAAHHHH!" Reisen exclaimed, flailing her arms excitedly, which startled Mokou.

"Huh? What? Don't tell me that also had some sort of meaning? Hey, Kaguya!" Mokou hesitatedly asked Kaguya.

Kaguya winked and stuck out her tongue while saying, "I won't tell you!".

Just then Mokou felt a thump on her heart as she said weakly, "Wh... Just tell me what it means...", as Kaguya went back to her room and slam closed the door behind her.

Behind the door, Kaguya held her hair delicately. She softly stroked the locks that had been kissed by Mokou earlier, holding them close to her face as she smiled in happiness.

"It's a good thing you're at Gensokyo. That would have been prohibited on the moon." Eirin told Mokou while leaving the scene with a green.

"_**WHAT WAS THE MEANING OF THAT?**", _Mokou thought in aggravation at being left out of the loop.

* * *

Yayyy my first fanfic in FF, first and foremost I'd like to thank The Shard of Flame Ice for being the beta reader who patiently deal with me and advised me on how to make a presentable story. ^.^b

**Note:**

Here Houraisan Kaguya and her Impossible Request spellcards are based on, for those unaware, involved the eponymous Kaguya issuing a challenge to all who intended to marry her: the person who could complete her Five (Impossible) Requests and bring her the five treasures, one from each quest, would win her hand in marriage. Touhou's Kaguya already had these treasures, whereas they could have been truly unobtainable in the myth. Since their best comparison are now the Five Impossible Request spellcards that Kaguya uses, the doujin's author took each one as a trial, and instead of gathering the treasures, the one to complete all five trials (ie, capture the five spellcards in one go, where "capture" = "gather") would complete Kaguya's challenge and win her hand in marriage. This is exactly what happened with Mokou in this doujin, resulting in Mokou winning the right to take Kaguya as her bride, forgetting about this fact and unknowingly digging herself a hole. Multiple times.

As the doujin had done I'd leave the meaning of the kiss to the readers, I had some things in mind though about the meaning of the hair kiss and also the hand kiss.

Oh and also currently this story is a re-print of the Doujin, however I'm planning to do an update in the future which will talk about the after math of this little incident.

(^.^)b


End file.
